spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
The Hundred Hands of Chaos/Gallery
20180413173314_1.jpg|Spin to get going 20180413173352_1.jpg|Use Time Fart Pause to get the silver key 20180413173430_1.jpg|Knock down and get the gold key 20180413173521_1.jpg|Get the bronze key 20180413173551_1.jpg|Crack the bolts 20180413173627_1.jpg|Toolshed appears 20180413173632_1.jpg|Toolshed doing some of his moves 20180413173642_1.jpg 20180413173646_1.jpg 20180413173651_1.jpg|"So, we meet again, New Kid." 20180413173657_1.jpg|"I have to put our petty differences aside." 20180413173701_1.jpg|"It needs Toolshed." 20180413173713_1.jpg|"You'll probably want to hear my superhero backstory...you see, when I was just a child, my father was in the garage, working on a project." 20180413173714_1.jpg|"There was a huge storm and lightning, blew my father off his work bench. I ran to help him, but at that moment another blast somehow fused his power tools onto my body." 20180413173720_1.jpg|"I become a superhero, while my father....." 20180413173731_1.jpg|"was left mentally inpaired." 20180413173737_1.jpg|Sharon appears and demands termination in keying her car. 20180413173757_1.jpg|"But this is different, my father is acting even stupider than before." 20180413173805_1.jpg|"Perhaps Toolshed wants to help his father because he feels....." 20180413173808_1.jpg|"he could have saved him all those years ago." 20180413173816_1.jpg|"What's your backstory? Did something happened with your parents too?" 20180413173827_1.jpg|"It's ok if you don't want to talk about it, it must be very painful." 20180413173839_1.jpg|"This is the home of Mysterion, he has a shortcut to the north of town." 20180413173859_1.jpg|Toolshed removing the wooden panels. 20180413173901_1.jpg|Entering Mysterion's House. 20180415191412_1.jpg|Enter the room 20180415191339_1.jpg 20180413173951_1.jpg|The room, you can crack the fuse for an artifact 20180413174107_1.jpg|The inner corridor 20180413174121_1.jpg|Karen's room, you can find some recipe and a yaoi picture 20180415191518_1.jpg|Kenny's room, go through the closet 20180415191537_1.jpg|Access the secret shortcut 20180415191614_1.jpg|Toolshed's Sandblaster 20180413174300_1.jpg|Blowing lava 20180415191628_1.jpg|Go through the tunnel 20180413174342_1.jpg|The bums and fire 20180415191718_1.jpg|"I guess you and I would have to drill through these guys!" 20180415191813_1.jpg|The combat 20180413174613_1.jpg|Done 20180413174629_1.jpg|Go to U-Stor-It 20180413174729_1.jpg|The fence 20180413174806_1.jpg|"They're here!" 20180413174832_1.jpg|"Coon Friends assemble!" 20180415192148_1.jpg|"Well, well, the buttfucking traitor..." 20180413174933_1.jpg|"... actually showed up." 20180413174953_1.jpg|"I said I'd help the New Kid, not you losers" 20180413175036_1.jpg|"Yeah well, the New Kid is a Coon Friends work together, douche." 20180413175139_1.jpg|"Come on, we need to get inside this fence." 20180413175215_1.jpg|"Yeah, Toolshed, that's what the New Kid wants." 20180413175237_1.jpg|Toolshed plugged the air compressor from his dad's tool equipment to clear out the lava. 20180413175253_1.jpg|"As long as there's a power generation nearby, I can use my dad's sandblaster to clear almost any obstacle." 20180415192219_1.jpg|Toolshed use his sandblaster from the air compressor to clear the lava. 20180415192243_1.jpg|"Coon and Friends let's go!" 20180413175437_1.jpg|"Let's get one thing straight, 'Shed. I don't trust you." 20180413175500_1.jpg|"You make one move outta line and I'll shred you." 20180413175529_1.jpg|"I'm only here for the New Kid, fatass. After tonight, we're sworn enemies again." 20180413175533_1.jpg|"Classi said the cats all go to one of these storage facilities." 20180413175542_1.jpg 20180413175616_1.jpg 20180413175636_1.jpg 20180413175714_1.jpg 20180413175725_1.jpg 20180413175933_1.jpg 20180413180016_1.jpg 20180413180035_1.jpg 20180413180148_1.jpg|"What'd you find?" 20180415192500_1.jpg 20180413180155_1.jpg 20180415192520_1.jpg|The New Kid and Toolshed led into Professor Chaos trap. 20180413180234_1.jpg|"What the fuck?" 20180415192528_1.jpg 20180415192534_1.jpg|"Hello, Coon Friends!" 20180413180244_1.jpg|"Coon and Friends." 20180413180254_1.jpg|"Come into my parlor! I've bought more tinfoil and more minions than you can possibly fathom!" 20180413180328_1.jpg|"I've been given $20,000 to keep nosey people away from this place." 20180413180336_1.jpg|"So you know..." 20180413180343_1.jpg|"...what I'm gonna do with all the rest?" 20180413180441_1.jpg|"Go to Paris and get a penile enhancement and fuck French chick?" 20180413180451_1.jpg|"Super Craig..." 20180415192610_1.jpg|"Wrong! I'm going to destroy this town and prove that I'm the bad guy!" 20180413180515_1.jpg|"Not this new kingpin jerk-head! So long, Coon Friends!" 20180413180521_1.jpg 20180413180545_1.jpg 20180413180613_1.jpg 20180413180624_1.jpg 20180413180631_1.jpg 20180413180639_1.jpg|"Minions?" 20180413180652_1.jpg 20180415192617_1.jpg|"No, minions, you gotta kill 'em." 20180415192623_1.jpg|"God damn it!" 20180413180713_1.jpg 20180413180854_1.jpg 20180415192726_1.jpg 20180413234429_1.jpg 20180413234503_1.jpg 20180413234550_1.jpg|The Captain appears to the new kid and Toolshed 20180413234628_1.jpg|"Fear not, Toolshed! Butthole will use his amazing time powers!" 20180413234658_1.jpg|"See?" 20180413234947_1.jpg|"Oh, shoot, you've made it through that part?" 20180415193356_1.jpg|Allies appearing 20180414001505_1.jpg 20180413235107_1.jpg|"I see you...." 20180413235127_1.jpg|"You didn't really think I wouldn't have a backup plan, did you?" 20180413235156_1.jpg|"Do you not comprehend how many minions $20,000 can buy?" 20180413235216_1.jpg|"Butter will you just go home, we're trying to find a missing cat." 20180413235244_1.jpg|"I don't think so, Coon Friends-" 20180413235250_1.jpg|"Butters, actually, if someone gave you a bunch of money by law that money belongs to our franchise! All of us!" 20180413235432_1.jpg|"Oh, no, you see, more cash means, MORE MINIONS. LET'S SEE HOW YOU HANDLE THIS!" 20180413235814_1.jpg 20180413235945_1.jpg 20180414001603_1.jpg 20180414000050_1.jpg|Coon Friends and New Kid are been surrounded by Chaos Kids and dogs 20180415223206_1.jpg|Professor Chaos do the evil laugh 20180414000204_1.jpg|The battle against minions kids and minion dogs. 20180414002133_1.jpg|"That's almost all of them!" 20180415223807_1.jpg|"Wrong again, Coon!" 20180414000529_1.jpg|"With all my new funding, I found an even greater source of minions, all who are willing to work for extremely reasonable salaries!" 20180414000535_1.jpg 20180414000547_1.jpg|Preparing for the next battle against Mexican workers 20180414002152_1.jpg|"Vámonos, minions! Destroy the Coon Friends!" 20180415224028_1.jpg|"COON AND FRIENDS!" 20180415224152_1.jpg|"All right boys, we can't just sit here and let him keep messing up our team name." 20180415194022_1.jpg|"It's Coon time!" 20180414000853_1.jpg|The battle against Mexican minions 20180415194334_1.jpg|"Is that the last of them?" 20180415224426_1.jpg|"God only knows. You guys take the alley over there; Super Craig and I are hitting the rooftops!" 20180414002635_1.jpg 20180414002649_1.jpg 20180414002728_1.jpg|Drag and blow up TNT 20180414002746_1.jpg 20180414002837_1.jpg 20180414003004_1.jpg|Head right 20180414003040_1.jpg|Chaos truck 20180414003059_1.jpg|"Why would Chaos want to wrap an entire truck in aluminum foil?" 20180414003115_1.jpg|"That's not the problem." 20180414003137_1.jpg|"Is aluminum foil really what you guys are concerned with?" 20180414003155_1.jpg|"Who the fuck is that?" 20180414003236_1.jpg|Call Girl splash screen 20180415224744_1.jpg|"You were right about the Italian restaurant, New Kid. The owner is a part of new crime syndicate." 20180414003249_1.jpg|"Who the FUCK, is that?" 20180414090919_1.jpg|"She's not in the union!" 20180414090924_1.jpg|"We not playing with her." 20180414003527_1.jpg|"Here New Kid, I give you a phone." 20180414003614_1.jpg|New Kid got a new phone 20180414090935_1.jpg|Call Girl making her departure to leave 20180414003654_1.jpg|"So I guess now any fucking asshole thinks they can be superhero." 20180414090941_1.jpg|"C'mon, let's just find Scrambles and be done." 20180414093040_1.jpg 20180414003705_1.jpg 20180414091018_1.jpg 20180414091043_1.jpg 20180414091050_1.jpg 20180414091101_1.jpg 20180414091127_1.jpg 20180414091216_1.jpg|"You guys see Scrambles here?" 20180414091222_1.jpg|"Oh shit, lava!" 20180414091230_1.jpg|"Will you stop fucking around, Chaos?!" 20180415224851_1.jpg|"Not Professor Chaos - his parents in crime!" 20180414091306_1.jpg|"General Disarray!" 20180414091314_1.jpg 20180415224938_1.jpg 20180414091330_1.jpg|General Disarray splash screen 20180414091334_1.jpg|"Careful, he's a ginge." 20180414091338_1.jpg|"Do you know what Professor Chaos has planned for this city?!" 20180414091341_1.jpg|"Look kid, you and Butters are taking this too far." 20180414091345_1.jpg|"That won't be as easy as you think." 20180415225030_1.jpg|The General pressing the buttons 20180414091356_1.jpg|"Cartman, look out!" 20180414091410_1.jpg|The Coon manage to dodge the red Lego bricks 20180414091427_1.jpg|"Minions! Vámonos!" 20180414091534_1.jpg|Coon and Friends versus General Disarray and his backups 20180414093537_1.jpg|"Minions, to me!" 20180414213257_1.jpg|"For additional Chaos!" 20180414093837_1.jpg 20180414091655_1.jpg 20180414091724_1.jpg 20180414093426_1.jpg|"Him him!" 20180414092356_1.jpg 20180414093820_1.jpg 20180414091955_1.jpg 20180414092438_1.jpg 20180414092603_1.jpg|The Coon grab the remote from General Disarray... 20180414092613_1.jpg|then smash it 20180414092650_1.jpg 20180414092711_1.jpg 20180414092722_1.jpg|"I think that's the last of them." 20180414092737_1.jpg|"Oh my god, Super Craig?" 20180414094444_1.jpg 20180414165743_1.jpg|"Just hold tight, Super Craig, I'll get some help!" 20180414165743_2.jpg|"Shit, there's no air compressor here! No way I can remove that lava!" 20180414094533_1.jpg|"Hang on, Super Craig, we're gonna find something to plug Toolshed's sandblaster into. 20180414094549_1.jpg|"You and I both know I'm already dead." 20180414094557_1.jpg|"Do something, Toolshed!" 20180414170710_1.jpg|"There's nothing here! My sandblaster needs compressed air to work!" 20180414165801_1.jpg|"It's OK, guys. We all knew when we signed on to be Coon Friends that it might end like this." 20180414165801_2.jpg|"Sorry Coon, but it looks like this was a one-way trip." 20180414165826_1.jpg|"Super Craig, NO!" 20180414165836_1.jpg|"Somebody get a god-damned air compressor!" 20180414165844_2.jpg|Scanning for new buddy field ability 20180414165923_1.jpg|Preparing to use Sandblaster 20180414165927_1.jpg|"Dude, what are you doing?" 20180414094656_1.jpg|"Are you crazy?" 20180414170810_1.jpg|"Do you know what kind of fart power someone would need to make that work?" 20180414165934_1.jpg|Ready to use new Sandblaster ability 20180414165939_1.jpg|Success 20180414170825_1.jpg|"Jesus Christ, that's his asshole?!" 20180414170000_1.jpg|"What's happened?" 20180414213549_1.jpg|"The New Kid shoved a tube up his ass and cleared away all the lava." 20180414170033_1.jpg|"What the fuck was that for, you asshole?!" 20180414213602_1.jpg|"It's an intracardiac, Super Craig, I had to stabilize you." 20180414213604_1.jpg|"Are you fucking serious right now?! You coulda fucking kill me!" 20180414170106_1.jpg|"Where the fuck did you get that, Cartman?" 20180414170122_1.jpg|"Online. Super Craig just stay still. You're suffered a lot." 20180414170128_1.jpg|"Hey, that was really cool back there. Now we can clear lava whatever we want!" 20180414170143_2.jpg|"We made a great team, ButtLord." 20180414170851_1.jpg 20180414094746_1.jpg 20180414170904_1.jpg 20180414170914_1.jpg 20180414213636_1.jpg 20180414171104_1.jpg|"OK, Butthole, we need to get up to that water-tower platform so we can do some Fartkour magic." 20180414171128_1.jpg 20180414213704_1.jpg|"Forget it, order lovers! This is a Chaos-only zone." 20180414213713_1.jpg|Chaos kid pour the bucket of red lego bricks. 20180414213715_1.jpg|"Also, you need to shut that kid up. He's super annoying!" 20180414213831_1.jpg 20180414213859_1.jpg 20180414213903_1.jpg 20180414213928_1.jpg 20180415225954_1.jpg|"See if you can do anything about that lava." 20180414213954_1.jpg 20180415230433_1.jpg 20180415230610_1.jpg 20180414214052_1.jpg 20180414214143_1.jpg 20180414214600_1.jpg 20180414214639_1.jpg|"Hey, what the fuck?!" 20180414214642_1.jpg|"Who is that?!" 20180414214646_1.jpg|"Oh my god! That's the vigilante." 20180414214650_1.jpg|"That's right! The Coon!" 20180414214658_1.jpg|"And some little fat kid, too!" 20180414214702_1.jpg 20180415230729_1.jpg|"This cat. Where is it?!" 20180414214712_2.jpg|"That's some real high-grade shit there. Cat like that would go to the boss man himself." 20180414214721_1.jpg|"You idiot! You don't talk about him!" 20180414214739_1.jpg|"Now we gotta kill these shits!" 20180415230818_1.jpg 20180414214845_1.jpg 20180414215010_1.jpg|"Looks like you could use some help." 20180414215025_1.jpg 20180414215033_1.jpg 20180414215200_1.jpg|"All right! All right! Look, it ain't use, ok?! The big man has all the crime families working together:" 20180415231506_1.jpg|"The Italians, the Russians, the Sixth Graders. They all work for him." 20180415231516_1.jpg|"Who is the big man?!" 20180414215214_1.jpg|"He don't even do it for the money, man. It's like - It's like he wants more crime in the street." 20180414215246_1.jpg 20180414215308_1.jpg 11.jpg 25.jpg 24.jpg 20180415231701_1.jpg 20180415231839_1.jpg 20180415231932_1.jpg 20180415011826_1.jpg 20180415011937_1.jpg 20180417121606_1.jpg 20180415012003_1.jpg 20180417121641_1.jpg 20180417121707_1.jpg 20180415012420_1.jpg 20180415013148_1.jpg 20180415013224_1.jpg 20180415013312_1.jpg 20180415013254_1.jpg 20180415013408_1.jpg|"Dude, What the fuck?!" 20180415013429_1.jpg 20180415013456_1.jpg 20180417122402_1.jpg 20180415013539_1.jpg|"He's gonna declare the entire town lava." 20180415013553_1.jpg|Professor Chaos: "Well, well, you actually made it to the end, Coon Friends. 20180415013931_1.jpg|"Coon and Friends, Butters! God damnit!" 20180415013617_1.jpg|"Come out and fight like a man, Chaos!" 20180415013624_1.jpg|"Oh, I am much more than a man now, Mosquito." 20180415013636_1.jpg|"I have finally bought enough tin foil to piece together my greatest weapon yet... Greetings!" 20180415013640_1.jpg|"I'd like to meet Mecha Minions Chaos Supreme!" 20180417122440_1.jpg 20180415013658_1.jpg|Mecha Minions Chaos Supreme splash screen. 20180415013718_1.jpg|"Es un trabajo." 20180415013730_1.jpg|"Oh shit, bro." 20180415013745_1.jpg|"Now prepare to meet your end, Coon Friends!" 20180415141119_1.jpg|"That does it, this asshole dies now!" 20180415141144_1.jpg 20180415141210_1.jpg 20180415141324_1.jpg 20180417122624_1.jpg 20180415141334_1.jpg 20180415141557_1.jpg 20180415141602_1.jpg 20180415141615_1.jpg 20180415014313_1.jpg 20180415142702_1.jpg 20180415014451_1.jpg 20180415014533_1.jpg 20180417122819_1.jpg 20180415142240_1.jpg 20180415142253_1.jpg 20180415142320_1.jpg 20180415143149_1.jpg|Professor Chaos defeated 20180417123351_1.jpg 20180417123430_1.jpg|"All right, Chaos! Who gave you the money to do all this?" 20180417123441_1.jpg|"Butters! Wake up!" 20180417123450_1.jpg|The Coon kick Professor Chaos to make sure he awake. 20180417123453_1.jpg 20180417123457_1.jpg|"All right, come on, let's take him to the holding cell." 20180417123506_1.jpg|"Oh jeez, it's kinda late, fellas. I should get home or I'm gonna get grounded." 20180417123510_1.jpg|"You should have thought of that before you tried to lava the town, Chaos." 20180417123522_1.jpg|"Hey dude. It was so great working with you again, man. It was like old times." 20180417123526_1.jpg 20180417123531_1.jpg|"Yeah, well, I told you - this was a one shot deal. I only helped out because I owed the New Kid a favor." 20180417123539_1.jpg|"Come on, 'Shed. Come back to the team." 20180417123546_1.jpg|"Can't do that, Kite. Freedom Pals is gonna make way more money with their franchise." 20180417123552_1.jpg|"You're wrong. We're gonna make like a billion dollars." 20180417123603_1.jpg|"We're gonna make like a zillion dollars." 20180417123608_1.jpg|Toolshed process to leave. 20180417123613_1.jpg 20180417123621_1.jpg|"Why would someone pay Butters to cause more Chaos? Who could it be?" 20180417125550_1.jpg|"What if the person paying Butters wasn't a kid?" 20180417125607_1.jpg|"I'm telling you. I don't know his name, fellas! Nobody does!" 20180417125611_1.jpg|"He's just trying to unite all the crime families in town!" 20180417125625_1.jpg|"He's everywhere! He's nameless. Faceless." 20180417125628_1.jpg|"He can change his appearance like the wind changes direction!" 20180417125630_1.jpg|"Wait, what did you say?" 20180417125638_1.jpg|"He says there's a revolution coming and the darkness of our own hearts will bring about our undoing!" 20180417125648_1.jpg|"Oh my, god..." 20180417125651_1.jpg|"He is that which liberates and he know the true weakness of tolerance and his coming will bring about a tide of Chaos, like nothing we've never seen, you betcha." 20180417125700_1.jpg|"Could it be...? 20180417125719_1.jpg|"No, it's impossible..." 20180417125727_1.jpg|"There's only one person I know of who can disguise himself so easily... And it's the same person who might have motive for tearing South Park apart." 20180417125730_1.jpg|"Mitch Conner." 20180417125733_1.jpg 20180417125823_1.jpg|"Mitch Conner?!" 20180417125841_1.jpg|"Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no." 20180417125849_1.jpg|"It's Cartman's dumbass hand puppet!" 20180417125858_1.jpg|"You know damn well..." 20180417125906_1.jpg|"...that Conner was just using my hand to suit his needs!" 20180417125913_1.jpg|"At first, he disguised himself as Jennifer Lopez..." 20180417125916_1.jpg|"...who loves tacos and burritos." 20180417125918_1.jpg|"When his cover was blown..." 20180417125928_1.jpg|"...he was arrested by the police but escaped." 20180417125933_1.jpg|"And where does he get all his money?" 20180417130115_1.jpg|Human Kite: "It's not Mitch stupid fucking Conner!" Captain Diabetes: "How do you know?" 20180417130126_1.jpg|"No! Kyle is right, you guys! It couldn't be Mitch Conner..." 20180417130137_1.jpg|"Conner died in an oil-rig explosion in Northern Alaska." 20180417130206_1.jpg|"Fuck this, I'm going to bed." 20180417130219_1.jpg|"Yes, good idea, Human Kite. Everyone get back to your homes. It getting late. Let's all reconvene tomorrow..." 20180417130228_1.jpg|"...after school." 20180417130236_1.jpg 20180417130258_1.jpg|"Tom, six people were arrested last night after the vigilante exposed a huge meth lab in the storage facility behind me. Eyewitnesses have come forward with checking reports that the vigilante's farts were so awful they seemed to actually rip the fabric of time." 20180417130306_1.jpg|"You ain't never heard a fart like this, man." 20180417130310_1.jpg|"It was like- One minutes he farted on my dick and the next thing my dick was like 20 seconds in the past." 20180417130321_1.jpg|"Finally, someone is standing up to all the crime in this city. If you ask me, these "people" here all deserved to be farted on!" 20180417130325_1.jpg|"He's a menace, if you ask me." 20180417130334_1.jpg|"How long before this vigilante gets radical and blows up a school or a church, huh?!" 20180417130346_1.jpg|"How long before Captain America becomes Captain Ideology?! Huh?! The third Captain America movie. How long was that?" 20180417130350_1.jpg|"About six years!" 20180417130353_1.jpg|"Dozens of protesters gathered outside the police station today, as a warrant was issued for the vigilante's arrest." 20180417130358_1.jpg|"This city will not victimized by masked crusaders who sneak around and fart on people at night." 20180417130405_1.jpg|"We urge all citizens to arm themselves..." 20180417130408_1.jpg|"...and fight against this kind of rectal oppression." 20180417130415_1.jpg 20180417130422_1.jpg|"Yeah, it's me." 20180417130424_1.jpg|"Nobody knows anything about this kid. Not what race he is, not even if it's a boy or a girl. What do we do, sir?" 20180417130435_1.jpg|"Just keep getting the product into people's drugs and alcohol. I'll handle the vigilante." 20180417130440_1.jpg|"This deal's getting out of control. You said you could get the Mayor out of office." 20180417130449_1.jpg|"You wanted to be left alone, commissioner. To do what you love doing. I've made that happen. Just stay calm and seen everyone will have exactly what they want." 20180417130505_1.jpg|"Hey kid, wait up!" 20180417130510_1.jpg|"You are the New Kid, right? My name's Wendy. Nice to have you at our school." 20180417130523_1.jpg|"That little problem Call Girl told you about? It's a lot worse. The Chamber of Commerce wants to get rid of the vigilante no matter what it takes. You know the bathrooms in the park? Call Girl wants you to meet her, right now." 20180417130532_1.jpg|"Yeah, anyway, nice to have you in town, New Kid." 20180417130540_1.jpg 20180417130547_1.jpg 20180417130559_1.jpg|"See? He just spun around with different clothes came on." 20180417130603_1.jpg|"That's dumb." 20180417130606_1.jpg